


Not Pack

by Hawkyshadows



Series: Omegaverse [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Gen, Just a bit of fun lol, Long Live Space Dad, Other, Timeline? Never heard of it, Will add tags if I feel like I forgot something, Wrote it to explore the style of the dymanics, the characters might be ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 18:09:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16560740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawkyshadows/pseuds/Hawkyshadows
Summary: Nexus (an OC of mine) has been living at the Castle Of Lions for a while, and despite their confusion they've begun studying the aliens there and their mysterious secondary genders





	Not Pack

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this, and the four others in a single night so don't expect them to be good it was just an urge I had lol and I figured I'd post them for fun, hope you enjoy them

Humans were odd creatures, at least from what Nexus had been able to see thus far. They had their gender of their birth, but apparently after they reach maturity they get a ‘secondary’ gender. From what they had seen there was three ‘secondary genders’ that each human could be. Alpha’s who were the protectors and were the second most common. Betas who kept the peace and were the most common that they could be. And Omegas, who were the caregivers and the rarest of the three. When the humans gathered in groups of these secondary genders they formed something called ‘packs’ where each member of the pack had a role in keeping it’s members safe and strong.

The Alteans had no secondary gender, yet they were considered pack to the humans aboard the castle. They supposed it was an honor thing, after all the humans were close to them.

Nexus had no primary gender, let alone a secondary one. They did not truly understand, but they tried their best to attempt an understanding. They wanted to understand.

They knew the pack was wary of them, a stranger in their ‘den’ so they kept to themselves. The Alteans were the only ones interacting with them. Nexus supposed it had to do with the fact that the aliens had no secondary genders, no instincts to push them away. They would pepper them with questions about their past and where they had come from. Nexus only answered them just so. They weren’t sure if they could trust the aliens yet, they were still a part of the pack after all.

It wasn’t to say they hated the pack, no they saw the wisdom in grouping together, combining their strength with other is a survival tactic that’s worked for billions of years after all.

But Nexus was not pack.

They weren’t a leader like an alpha, they weren’t good at keeping the peace like a Beta, they couldn’t care for other like an Omega.

They wouldn’t fit into the pack.

They were alone, always had been. It was what they were meant for.


End file.
